Survivor
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Ele era o símbolo da paz. Mas já não conseguia entender isso. - Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort - UA


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship:** Voldemort/Harry

**Capa:** não tem, por enquanto XD

**Sinopse:** Ele era o símbolo da paz. Mas já não conseguia entender isso.

**Spoiller: **7 – em uma interpretação bem subjetiva

**Beta:** nenhuma

**Finalização: **19 de março de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Observação:** Grande, ENORME, carga de sadismo. Não, não tem sexo aí em baixo, mas a classificação "M" significa alguma coisa. Ah, e é UA – beeeeeem UA.

**Survivor**

Havia música. E luzes. E olhos à volta que o fitavam atentos, e Harry não conseguia discernir o que eles queriam dizer enquanto o empurravam na cadeira de rodas para cima do palco no centro do salão.

A enfermeira retirou o bocal do oxigênio da frente do seu rosto, para que todas as sombras a sua volta pudessem vê-lo melhor, e Harry pensou quanto tempo suportaria respirando com seus próprios pulmões. A dor, constante há anos, o fazia gemer baixinho e piscar demoradamente, se esforçando para manter os olhos abertos enquanto o homem que acompanhava se adiantou para a tribuna e começou o discurso.

A cabeça de Harry caiu contra o espaldar da cadeira e seus olhos se perderam em meio à multidão informe que o observava e ouvia o discurso inflamado que ele já não era capaz de entender. Ele queria dormir, queria sumir, queria poder respirar. Mas já não sabia juntar as palavras de forma que entendessem que ele precisava de paz.

Ele era o símbolo da paz.

E só queria esquecer.

**oOo**

Era uma tarefa muito simples.

O trem de carga chegava completamente cheio. Milhares de pessoas agindo como animais. Sujos.

Eu observava a seleção de longe. Não era meu trabalho tocá-los. Mulheres e homens separados, as tarjas com os triângulos coloridos distribuídos entre aqueles com quem ainda valia a pena gastar tecido. A complexidade de cores para separar judeus, homossexuais, subversivos, para mim não era o importante. Eram todos uma mesma escória que sujava nossa sociedade. Ali, eles eram somente tratados como tal.

O trem partia em tempo hábil, levando com ele os que poderiam trabalhar nas fábricas da região. Aqueles que ainda podiam ser utilizados para compensar o decréscimo que deram à nossa nação.

Os que ficavam eram o meu presente pessoal, dado por Hitler. Meus brinquedos.

Havia campos de trabalho, havia campos de confinamento, havia campos de extermínio. Eu gosto de pensar que o _meu _campo era um campo de _experimentação_.

Dentro do galpão, todos eram despidos, e aqueles que apresentavam chagas ou deformidades eram enviados para o _chuveiro_, e dali para o incineramento. Os saudáveis tinham as cabeças raspadas e eram desinfetados em outra área. As mulheres grávidas ficavam em um quarto conjunto, com cuidado especial, até o dia do parto. Os outros tinham celas individuais. Porque o meu campo era _diferente_.

Aqui os corpos eram preservados, não havia violação do indivíduo enquanto ele pudesse oferecer sangue, ossos, fluídos e reações. Depois disso virava estatística.

No meu campo, todos clamavam por deus em algum momento, em diversas línguas, mesmo que eu não acredite em deus. Se deus é o ser poderoso que nos rege e criou, ele não merece sequer o meu respeito. Pois eu, diferente dele, busco a perfeição. A perfeição que ele se esqueceu de adicionar ao ser humano, que um dia finda em si mesmo. Criações não são feitas para serem destruídas, e esse foi o principal erro de deus.

Como médico, eu queria somente ajudar a humanidade. Minha raça, como forte, merecia continuar, e não acabar nos erros de deus. E para descobrir o bem da minha raça, eu usava as outras.

Minha equipe, formada por aqueles que compartilhavam dos meus ideais, do meu sangue e do meu conhecimento, eram pessoas que antes de tudo eram fiéis, talvez tão marcados quanto os que estavam nas celas. O que era desenvolvido no meu campo não deveria sair dali antes de estar pronto. As forças manipuladas naqueles galpões eram demais para que o restante da humanidade compartilhasse de sua magnitude. Somente as estatísticas eram livres ali. E eu.

E foi por isso que eu ordenei que o tirassem dali. Ele era, antes de tudo, algo particularmente meu, e deveria ser preservado, à minha maneira.

Ele.

**oOo**

Se houve um momento em que a meticulosa rotina do meu campo foi quebrada, foi com a chegada de um carregamento especial. Nele, dois casais. Quatro pessoas que estavam envolvidos diretamente aos núcleos que tentavam derrubar o governo destinado a purificar nossa sociedade. Para mim, quatro enfrentamentos pessoais. Aquelas pessoas me acusaram de práticas pouco ortodoxas como médico mesmo quando eu ainda era somente um médico.

E mereciam morrer, e não da forma rápida, limpa e prática que todos morriam ali. Eram quatro pessoas destinadas a sofrer, por ousarem terem me desafiado tantas vezes, como se tivessem direito de questionar o que eu fazia.

Eu só queria a imortalidade. E a imortalidade estava, naquele momento, sendo destilada em forma de remédios aos vários males que atordoavam os homens. Não que os homens que morriam para criar os antídotos tivessem chegado ali doentes. Não que as pessoas em que os antídotos estavam sendo testados estivessem totalmente bem. Mas eram perdas necessárias à busca da perfeição. E não havia perdedor, no fundo, pois a ninguém pertenciam aquelas almas.

Um tolo poderia dizer que para que haja um bem, um mal pode ser feito. Eu acreditava em bem ou mal tanto quanto acreditava em deus. Eram somente consolos para os fracos. E o único consolo que eu oferecia àqueles que já eram fracos demais para serem úteis vinha na forma de morte rápida em um veneno poderoso demais para ser comercializado, que limpava todos os vestígios do que havia sido usado naquele corpo antes dele.

Um veneno _daquela_ cor.

**oOo**

Com prazer, entreguei os Longbottom aos Lestrange. Bellatrix, minha mais criativa ajudante, havia conseguido desenvolver sozinha um novo agente capacitador do tônus muscular. Algo que poderia tornar qualquer atleta invencível, o sonho de perfeição olímpica que nem Dionísio ousara ter. O único porém era a dor que os últimos testes denunciaram, e dominar a dor no corpo dos Longbottom seria privilégio para eles.

Os Potter tiveram um porém. Snape me pediu que os desse, e eu não duvidei que, como exímio manipulador de venenos, ele soubesse o que fazer com eles. James Potter delirou por alguns dias antes de morrer, mas a sua amada Lily estava durando _demais_, e ao perceber que Snape hesitava em matá-la, eu mesmo me encarreguei disso. E dele.

Eu sabia que ambos os casais tinham filhos, e sabia que o dos Longbottom havia conseguido ser extraviado, enquanto o dos Potter havia sido capturado junto com eles. Só não imaginava que ele ainda estava vivo e sendo preservado junto à mãe.

No momento em que eu me aproximei do cubículo fétido em que ela estava enclausurada, pude perceber por trás das paredes de vidro o pequeno corpo abraçado ao seu. A mulher se colocou em frente ao filho de forma agressiva e se encolheu quando a expressão de nojo se fez em minha face. Era repulsivo aquele tipo de fraqueza.

Seus olhos não deixaram os meus nem quando o veneno já penetrava em seu corpo de forma lenta. Eram verdes, talvez um dia tenham sido vivos ou bonitos. Naquele momento já não havia vida neles e eu não lamentei sua morte.

Era uma vida inútil.

Quando olhei para o garoto que tremia no canto, porém, percebi que poderia haver algo mais ali.

Ele não parecia exatamente saudável. Jovem ainda, não mais que 14 ou 15 anos, era magro demais e certamente pequeno. A pele branca era pálida demais e havia olheiras sob seus olhos. Mas foram exatamente os olhos que me fizeram não desistir dele. Ou talvez, foi justamente esse primeiro contato com seus olhos que me prendeu a ele.

A ampola com o veneno brilhava em verde mortal em minhas mãos, pronta para ser usada, e o mesmo verde brilhava, líquido, naquelas retinas. E eu soube, porque não havia como não saber, que alguém que carrega a morte nos olhos seria meu maior desafio.

A ordem era para tirá-lo dali. Ele seria _meu_. _Minha _experiência. _Meu _sucesso. _Minha_ vida.

Pelo menos enquanto a morte não pudesse tocá-lo.

**oOo**

Os membros do governo eram agraciados com a boa vontade de Hitler, e eu certamente não era dos menos privilegiados. Minha influência crescia dia a dia entre os partidários do governo e, mesmo já estando em guerra há dois anos, eu sabia que a Alemanha tinha poder suficiente para expandir sua superioridade por toda a Europa e além. E eu teria minha parte nesse novo reino.

Por enquanto, porém, eu me divertia entre meu campo de experimentação e meu palacete em Berlin. E fora para lá que mandei que o levassem.

O porão, sem janelas ou qualquer móvel, fora vedado e dividido em dois por uma barreira de vidro blindado. Eu queria observá-lo. A mesa e a cadeira, colocadas do outro lado, eram somente para meu conforto nas muitas horas que viria a passar ali, e para permitir que manipulasse melhor meus instrumentos e medicamentos. Que o serviriam.

A porta trancada no alto da escada que me levava até ele nos separava do resto do mundo e o vidro era a única coisa que me separava dele. E eu era o único que tinha a chave.

Não temia gritos. Ele veio para minha casa dopado, e assim permaneceu durante os quatro anos que tive o prazer de desfrutar de sua companhia. Quando queria que gritasse, porém, o próprio isolamento do porão cuidava para que os vizinhos, já muito discretos, não se incomodassem.

Meu pequeno tesouro estava seguro.

**oOo**

Ele era um corpo. Como tantos outros que já haviam passado pelas minhas mãos em todos esses anos de medicina. Mas era um corpo _vivo._ Observar seu coração batendo entre meus dedos e sentir seu peito agitado após lhe vedar o simples ato da respiração era simplesmente belo demais para definir.

Logo percebi que estava certo: a vida pulsava naquele corpo de uma forma nunca vista. Não em vigor, a criança jogada no chão frio não tinha nada de vigorosa. Mas em _insistência._

Infecções, pestes e doenças demais foram injetadas naquelas veias uma a uma e eu o observava definhar por longos períodos, os olhos verdes quase se fechando enquanto aplicava remédios fortes demais para que simples humanos assimilassem seus efeitos.

E ele conseguia.

Sempre. Vez após vez, seu corpo saía como mágica do estado de quase morte àquele estado contínuo de fraqueza resistente em que o encontrei. Ele continuava. Vivo.

E foi em meio a madrugadas observando-o dormir silenciosamente em uma paz falsa que me veio a curiosidade suprema: o que o fazia continuar?

E de seu corpo eu passei à sua mente.

E nada conseguiria superar em minha vida a beleza dos olhos verdes abertos, agitados em meio à escuridão da noite, chorando em delírios incutidos em seu inconsciente pelas minhas pequenas poções. Pesadelos em forma de remédios: contra as dores do corpo, a perturbação da alma.

E tocar seu corpo trêmulo por dores a que eu não tinha acesso, que eu não podia controlar pois eram _suas_, e somente suas, vendo-o se encolher em direção ao pouco calor que eu o oferecia, se mostrou uma necessidade que eu não sabia ter.

Eu o tinha. Em corpo, mente e vontade. E isso era _minha_ supremacia.

**oOo**

A guerra acabava, eu sabia. A cada dia eu me afastava mais do meu campo, do partido e da política para me refugiar em meu porão. _Com ele_.

Seu corpo se contorcia a minha frente em agonia, e definhava, como eu sabia que definharia o meu país, pressionado por forças invisíveis de todos os lados, causando dores que eu não podia mais diagnosticar, estavam fora do meu controle, e eu já não sabia quais eram exatamente os efeitos de que não poderia me livrar.

Ele não andaria, eu sabia. Há três anos ele não se levantava daquele chão, as pernas finas de ossos saltados não poderiam mais sustentá-lo, mesmo que sua coluna ainda estivesse inteira depois de tantas lesões. Suas mãos tremiam basicamente o tempo todo e o sangue que eventualmente punha em crises de tosse aleatórias era efeito de algo que não me lembrava de ter estimulado recentemente.

Os olhos perdidos, presos no teto, eu sabia que vinham da minha influência em seus sonhos, seus pensamentos e suas ações. Eles há muito haviam perdido o brilho, mas ainda eram verdes, como a ampola pousada em cima da mesa, uma promessa de redenção que nunca chegaria até ele.

Suas retinas estavam fracas demais, como todo seu corpo, acostumadas à luz fraca do porão, e eu sabia que no momento em que explodissem a casa ou arrebentassem a porta, elas se queimariam e se apagariam completamente com o excesso de luz imprevisível, e eu não me importava.

Elas seriam minhas enquanto eu pudesse estar ali. Depois disso, nada mais importava.

Aquele garoto havia me dado a inquietação de minha existência refletida em dois tons de verde: o verde da vida que, por mais que eu fizesse, nunca se desfez, e o verde da morte que eu havia criado em laboratório.

E eu continuaria sentado naquela cadeira, observando-o até o último momento que me fosse concedido. Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, me arrancariam dali para alguma prisão podre na Inglaterra ou na Rússia, e a ampola verde ao meu lado era também uma promessa de fuga para mim.

Mas enquanto eu pudesse olhar a luz nos olhos verdes, havia esperança de uma resposta final, e de que aquela vida insistente fosse minha um dia.

**oOo**

A enfermeira sentiu a respiração do menino ficar mais rasa e agitada e ergueu a bomba de oxigênio de volta ao seu rosto, permitindo que respirasse, fechando os olhos e adormecendo, alheio a todo o resto.

O ministro a olhou reprovador, sem interromper o discurso que falava sobre prisões de generais e prometia um país livre, puro e limpo, como não havia há anos.

Os olhos verdes se abriram novamente, cansados, e ela acariciou devagar os cabelos negros que começavam a crescer novamente, não recebendo nenhuma resposta além de um suave piscar dos olhos quase cegos.

O discurso continuava. O menino piscava. E a enfermeira se perguntava o quanto de verdade havia por trás do título do "Menino que sobreviveu".

**FIM**

**NA: Sabe, quando eu comecei a ler Harry Potter pela primeira vez, aquela historinha de "uma guerra contra alguém que quer limpar uma raça" me soou MUITO familiar. Claro, são histórias diferentes com referenciais, momentos e desenvolvimentos diferentes, mas, mesmo surgindo anos depois, o propósito desse plot é refletir um pouco desse paralelo.**

**Sim, é sádico, eu avisei. Espero não ter agredido ninguém com essa fic. Não sou nenhuma profunda estudiosa do nazismo ou dos efeitos da segunda guerra mundial, então espero não ter cometido nenhuma gafe histórica também. Todo o meu respeito àqueles que sofreram os efeitos da estupidez de uma guerra e acho que não preciso dizer que não concordo com os princípios nazistas ou qualquer coisa que se assemelhe a eles.**

**No mais, fiquei muito insegura ao escrever essa fic justamente por toda a dor que ela traz. Espero que alguém leia e me diga o que achou.**

**Ah, e sim, eu ingressei definitivamente no lado negro da força. A sorte de vocês é que **_**Moitié**_** já ta completa XD**

**Beijos**


End file.
